


Careful

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, He's A Dad!, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Dork, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Lucifer's daughter is finally born but he's afraid to touch her.Trixie convinces him that his fears are all in his head and that he'll be a good dad (even if he is the Devil).





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series but can be read alone!

Trixie could tell that he was struggling. Her mom was sleeping after the hours of pain from labor, but her step-devil was still awake, eyes bulged like he was still startled and shaken by the whole ordeal. 

“Lucifer,” She started to say as his eyes slowly made his way toward hers (and away from the blank wall). “She’s not going to bite. You can hold her.” 

She wasn’t in the room where her mother had given birth (obviously, because that would be disgusting), but she could tell that he hadn’t gone near his daughter. Lucifer was in there the whole time (he would never leave her mom’s side) but his fear was obvious to anyone who was paying attention. She could tell that he had been on edge for months, though he tried to play it off multiple times. It was ‘normal dad jitters,’ she heard Amenadiel tell him but Lucifer thought that it was more than that. 

“She’s sleeping,” He whispered and looked down, very different than the normal Lucifer that Trixie knew and loved. “I don’t wish to disturb her.” 

She normally would have rolled her eyes, but she didn’t think that would be productive at the moment. Trixie thought there would be a different way to approach the subject. 

“Remember when I was eleven and I was terrified of auditioning for my middle school band?” At his reluctant head nod, she added, “Do you remember what you told me?” 

“I said that you were brilliant and that if they didn’t put you into the highest band that they were all wankers.” 

She snorted and said, “Yeah, well, that. But you also told me that there were always things I was going to be scared of in life. That even you, the Devil, were scared of things. Cough-Mom-cough. But that we had to overcome that fear because we miss out on the greatest parts of life if we don’t.” 

Lucifer stared at her with awe before replying, “You failed that audition.” 

Trixie glared at him and facepalmed before stating, “I haven’t forgotten. But my point is, that yeah, I made a mistake that put me into the lowest band. But it made me a harder worker. And I met my best friend in that class. And the risk was so totally worth it. It’s okay to be afraid, Dad. But don’t risk not holding  _ my  _ sister. She loves you.” 

He blinked several times, struck by how intuitive and wise she had gotten over the years but then realized that she was always smart, despite having him as a step-parent for a few years. He finally turned his attention to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her little crib. 

“I’m afraid I’ll break her,” He admitted as he approached it and looked at the newborn. “She’s so tiny.” 

Trixie put her hand on his shoulder and said, “She is. But you won’t hurt her. You’ve always been my protector, Lucifer. You’re hers now, too.” 

Lucifer reached for his daughter and finally picked her up and held her in his hands. The world didn’t collapse, but it felt like it had changed. He had been in denial, but now he couldn’t argue that he was a father. That he had offspring to love and take care of in ways his own father wouldn’t have. 

Emelia didn’t wake up but wiggled a little bit, causing the two of them to smile and chuckle. She didn’t break or fall or get hurt in any way, giving her father more confidence.

“See?” Trixie said and nudged him with a sly smile. “She’s happy in your arms. Like me.” 

“Yes,” He agreed as he naturally began to bounce her. His daughter was his whole world and he swore that he would protect her, just as he’d protect her sister and mother. “But not as happy as when I’m holding  _ my  _ daughters.” 

Trixie grinned and said, “And you used to pretend like you didn’t like my hugs.” 

“Well,” He whispered back with a huge smile. “I did think all children were cretinous monsters. Which is mostly true. Except for my children.” 

“Well, we are the best children,” She smirked, causing him to snort with laughter. 

“Your sister is becoming much more like me, Eme,” He informed his baby daughter. “I only hope you’ll follow in her footsteps.” 

“Nah,” A voice called out from behind them. Chloe was sitting up and grinning at the entire interaction. “I think she’s going to be sane. Like her mother.”

In tandem, Trixie and Lucifer stated with smugness, “Boring!

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Review if you can and if you haven't already, read the first one in the series!


End file.
